She's In Love With The Boy
by Holly1225c
Summary: A SJ fic based on the song She's in Love with the Boy by Trish Yearwood.


**She's in Love with the Boy**

Disclosure: I don't own Stargate SG-1, its characters, or the song She's in Love with the Boy by Trisha Yearwood .

Headlights brightened the driveway. She was home and it was about damn time! Jack looked at the clock on the wall. 12:30 am, she was two and a half hours past curfew. Jack didn't like this boy anyway, but now this sneaking in, this was the final straw.

"She's here" he growled out, how pissed he was being very evident in his tone.

"Jack don't be too…" Daniel began, but Jack interrupted "Ack…don't start with me Daniel, you're starting to sound like Sam!"

"Ever think that she may have a point?" he questioned but the question went unanswered. Jack just shot him a dirty look.

'_Don't be too hard on her my ass'_ Jack thought.

Gracie step in the doorway to find three unhappy male faces staring, one glaring, back at her. '_Busted!'_ she thought to herself. She quickly turned around "Night, I'll call you…"

"Not so fast, young lady! Logan, a word? Jack interrupted his daughter and motioned for the boy to take a seat in the kitchen. Logan quickly obeyed, he knew better then to mess with Gracie's father and uncles. They could his ass into next week.

Gracie opened her mouth in protest but again her father cut her off.

"Save it Grace. I think you should go upstairs. We'll discuss the rest of this later."

Gracie knew her father calling her Grace was never a good thing, but she was just as stubborn as he was. She threw him a look and attempted to stare him down, but a hand on her shoulder told her now was no the time. She turned to Daniel and Teal'c

"I'm sorry if I worried you guys and that you ran all the way out here. I'll just go up now." She said apologetically.

"I am glad to see you unharmed Grace O'Neill, you being injured would have been most unfortunate." With that said, Teal'c cast a pointed glance at Logan whose face paled dramatically.

"Don't worry Grace, everything will be fine." Surprised Gracie turned to the stairs from which her mother was descending. She had expected that to come from Daniel, but in fact it was her mother who said it. Sam walked over to Gracie, gave her a reassuring hug and sent her upstairs.

"Teal'c, Daniel, thank you so much for your concern for Grace, but I think it's best that Jack and I talk to Logan ourselves." She said with a look that meant that this was an order not a request. Teal'c bowed his head and made for the door. Daniel hugged Sam and said goodnight to Jack who muttered some reply, then he too was out the door.

This left just Logan and Grace's parents, two top ranking air force officers. Logan swallowed hard and looked up. "Sir, I…" he began.

"Save it." Jack groused holding up his hand. "Now look here this is entirely unexce…" but a firm hand on his shoulder ended his tirade.

"Jack don't be so hard on him, remember that my father didn't approve of you at all in the beginning. His words I believe were, **"**_**Boy when it comes to brains he sure got the short end of the stick."**_ I still defended you, and Grace does the same for Logan, Logan's a good guy, they've never been this late before and I'm almost certain that it will NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN." By saying this Sam was throwing Logan just the bone that he needed.

"Never EVER again, Mr. and Mrs. O'Neill, you have my word. "Logan quickly said.

Jack stood and thought for a moment, back to when he and Sam first started dating. Her father had always liked him up until that point. Then life was a test. A test to see how Jack would treat Jacob Carter's little Sammie, even though she wasn't little anymore. What a hell of a test it was, but Sam was worth all of it, she was worth it even though he didn't think that he was worth it, and despite Jacob's testing he knew nothing could keep him from loving Sam.

Then Jack thought of his little Gracie, with her dirty blonde pigtails and her blue eyes shining when he would pick her up toss her in the air. She used to say things like _**"Daddy, when I grow up I want to be just like you."**_ Or how she'd cry that if he really loved her he would never leave her, on the occasions he had long missions. Each tear down her puffy, little cheek broke his heart. He missed his baby girl, his shadow since she could walk. It was very hard for him to accept that she was 18 now, about to start into the academy. He did not like the thought of his baby in the arms of anyone but him. Despite all this though, Jack knew that someday he would have to let his princess go out and find her prince, like in the stories they would read together, he knew he had to do this because he loved her and she deserved to find someone who loved her the way he loved Sam. He just wasn't expecting it so soon.

Shaking himself from his reverie, he looked at the boy in front of him who was waiting for any hint that would foretell his fate. But there was something more to this look, a touch of certainty and defiance. Jack knew the look well, since he used it quite often. Yes, the boy looked like he knew that no matter what Jack and Sam said that nothing would make him give Gracie up. With that Jack realized not only how similar Gracie was to her mother but how similar he was to Logan.

Jack then turned and headed for the stairs, but before he went up he turned to the boy and stated that if he ever had to speak with him this late at night again that there would be trouble. Then he ascended to say goodnight to Gracie.

Logan let out a sigh of relief, but stiffened when Sam walked over.

"Don't think for one second I missed that ring on my Grace's hand." She reprimanded but then smiled lightly. "If I were you I'd get going before her father sees it."

Logan nodded and was quickly out the door and on his way.

Sam smiled as she tidied up the kitchen. She almost fell over with laughter when she heard the words, **WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ON YOUR FINGER YOUNG LADY, **loud and clear from up in her daughter's bedroom. She then shut off the light and ascended up to bed. Grace was on her own this time. Because Sam didn't know a thing about this, and that was the story she was sticking too.

**  
**

**Hope you all enjoyed, I know I had a blast writing it. Constructive criticism is welcome since this is one of my first fanfic's, but be kind. : )**

**JelloPizzaCowgirl**


End file.
